Romântico Anônimo
by Kawanne Carrera
Summary: Alec Volturi decidiu abrir o jogo com Renesmee Cullen. Ele decidiu dizer que é o Romântico Anônimo.
1. Romântico Anônimo, Prazer

Minha autoria, please, sem plágio.

Personagens de Stephanie Meyer, os pego para meu próprio prazer. u.u

 ** _P.O.V. Alec Volturi_**

Será que hoje é o dia? Termino de arrumar o meu terno e me olho no espelho vendo minha figura refletida, olhos azuis claros me encarando. Até que não estou mal.

Hoje é finalmente o baile de formatura do Ensino Médio, sempre quis ir para New York University fazer Medicina, especificamente, Odontologia. Meu pai, Aro, é um engenheiro renomado, mas ele me apoia em meu sonho.

Nossa vida em Seattle é boa. Minha mãe, Sulpícia, morreu de um câncer quando eu tinha doze anos. Foram tempos difíceis para nós três, papai e eu a amávamos muito, foi uma grande perda, mas juntos conseguimos seguir em frente. Nesse momento eu sinto falta dela, o que ela acharia de mim no meu baile do colegial? Iria querer tirar trezentas fotos? Decido parar de enrolar e ir para a escola de uma vez.

\- Onde o gatão vai? – Papai perguntou divertido, encostado no batente da porta da cozinha.

\- Vou vender imóveis, sabe como os clientes adoram esse horário. – Brinquei.

\- Você tem meu senso de humor, garoto. – Ele brincou vindo me dar um abraço. – Convidou a garota mais bonita da escola? Sabia que eu convidei Heidi?

\- Não sabia, pai.

\- Ela era a mais popular da escola. Mas não valeu a pena, ela saiu com Félix no final. Mas foi um bom baile.

\- Espero que não aconteça isso, senhor Volturi. Ainda bem que mamãe salvou sua vida amorosa, ela deve ter sido um desastre.

\- Sim, ela foi. Sulpícia foi uma luz na minha vida, e me deu você. Ainda bem que Heidi me deixou por Félix. Mas você ainda não me falou, quem você convidou?

\- Renesmee Cullen. – Falo vagamente na esperança dele me deixar ir logo.

\- A filha do Cullen, hein? Cuidado quando chegar lá, ele pode te colocar pra correr, filho. Ele é cozinheiro, sabe como manusear uma faca, eu sentirei sua falta.

\- É bom saber que você me apoia, pai. O senhor deveria ser comediante. – Falo sarcástico.

\- Sempre ao dispor. Bom baile, vou assistir séries, não chegue muito tarde, não quero que Edward o mate. – Bateu no meu ombro e subiu a escada.

\- Tchau pai. – Pego as chaves do meu carro e sigo para a escola.

Renesmee Cullen é a garota mais linda da escola, pelo menos é o que eu acho. Ela tem lindos cabelos encaracolados no tom de bronze, e ainda, seus belos olhos verdes.

Sou apaixonado por aquela garota desde quando nós éramos estudantes do ensino fundamental.

Eu sentava sempre ao seu lado, apenas a admirando. Também dividíamos a mesma turma de amigos, e eu ficava sempre perto dela. Uma vez eu até ofereci um dos meus sanduíche, que estava um pouco amassado, mas mesmo assim ela aceitou.

No Ensino Médio as coisas foram mudando mais, ela foi ficando popular e começou a andar com os outros alunos, os mais populares. Não que ela tenha mudado, ainda nos cumprimenta quando nos vê. Mas paramos de nos falar.

Uma vez, em um ato de garoto apaixonado, saí pelos corredores da escola com um marca texto escrevendo "Eu Te Amo" nas paredes. Ninguém descobriu que foi eu, falaram disso até que a diretoria desistiu de procurar o causador e pintaram a parede.

Em uma outra situação, eu estava andando pelas lojas de jogos de vídeo game em meio à chuva e a vi embaixo de um toldo fugindo da chuva, com livros na mão. Não pensei duas vezes, fui em sua direção e ofereci o meu guarda-chuva. Ela relutou muito em aceitar, mas acabou cedendo.

E eu também adquiri uma mania, eu mando um buquê de tulipas vermelhas para ela em seu aniversário e no Natal. Todos os anos, e tudo o que eu coloco no cartão é:

"Romântico Anônimo".

Eu nunca tive coragem de me declarar, até porque de vez em quando, eu a ouço falar de outros garotos. Ela tinha até um namorado, Jacob, mas eles terminaram semana passada. Então eu decidi que iria me revelar, mandei um buquê de tulipas vermelhas a convidando para ir ao baile comigo, mas disse que nós só iríamos nos encontrar no jardim da escola.

Percebo que estou parado no estacionamento à um bom tempo. Saio para o ginásio onde a festa já está acontecendo.

Logo localizo Jane, Demetri, Benjamin e Bree, eles estavam acenando para mim, então fui me juntar à eles.

\- Arrasando corações, Volturi. Se eu fosse mulher, eu te pegava. – Benjamin brincou e trocamos um soco no ombro.

\- Você está uma perfeita princesa, Ben. – Troquei a provocação. – E você também, Demetri. E vocês também, meninas. Estão todas um arraso.

\- Para de viadagem, Alexander. Cadê o seu par?

\- Ela vai vir sozinha, Demetri. Calma que o seu é a Jane.

\- Quanto mistério para um par de baile do colegial, Alexander. Nunca tinha percebido o quanto você é dramático. – Jane rolou os olhos para mim.

\- Vai ver ele chamou o Henry do time de futebol.

\- Ele não faz o meu tipo, Bree, prefiro os loiros. – Nós rimos das nossas besteiras, e começamos a falar de tudo e de nada ao mesmo tempo. Eu estudo com Jane e Demetri desde o ensino fundamental, andamos juntos desde então. Jane e Renesmee ainda são próximas, mas nem tanto quanto naquele tempo. Benjamin e Bree se juntaram a nós no começo do ano, eles são irmãos gêmeos e vieram de Phoenix.

Quando olho para o portão do salão a vejo olhando ao redor, ela está linda com metade de seus cabelos presos e o resto solto, usa um belo vestido vermelho sangue e saltos baixos. Ela chegou sozinha, isso deve ser um sinal de que ela veio ver o Romântico Anônimo. De repente eu começo a sentir o nervosismo chegar, eu não sei se vou conseguir fazer isso. Não sei se posso me revelar para ela agora.

Ela dá uma olhada ao redor e nossos olhos se conectam, ela me dá um pequeno sorriso e retribuo timidamente. Ela volta a se mexer, indo em direção à porta ao fundo do salão, que leva aos jardins. Espero uns segundos, digo que vou buscar uma bebida e a sigo. A encontro sentada em um banco, balançando as suas pernas em um ato nervoso. Passo pelas árvores silenciosamente, não sei se terei coragem de anunciar minha presença, me sento em um banco que fica em um lugar onde a impossibilita de me ver. Eu começo a observá-la, ela parece nervosa, morde os lábios de segundo em segundo, e continua balançando suas pernas. Depois levanta e fica passando a mão pelo montinho de flores que tem ao lado do banco.

Suspiro puxando meus cabelos. O que eu estou pensando? Ela não vai me querer, sou só um ex-amigo do fundamental. Eu não significo nada para ela, sou só um maldito bobo apaixonado. Levanto pronto para ir embora e olho em sua direção, ela está sentada de novo, acariciando um pedaço de papel com uma expressão triste, eu reconheço ele, é o cartão que mandei semana passada. O qual a convidei pro baile.

Não consegui me segurar, vou em sua direção para tirar aquela expressão do rosto dela.

\- Olá, Renesmee.

\- Alec? – Pergunta visivelmente surpresa, é agora que ela me chuta? – Era você?

\- Sim, eu que mando os buquês de flores pra você, eu só estava cansado de ficar na sombra. Nossa, quanto tempo eu esperei a frase certa, pra te falar que eu sou o Romântico Anônimo.

\- Por que, Alec? Você quer brincar comigo? – Perguntou ainda confusa.

\- Não Renesmee, eu amo você. Foi eu que escrevi nas paredes da escola dois anos atrás, e foi pra você. Cada coisa que fiz por você, é porque eu te amo. – Ela começou a chorar e a abracei. – Quando eu soube que você tinha terminado com Jacob eu decidi que estava na hora de dizer quem eu era. Momentos atrás eu quase desisti, mas não consegui deixar você triste, eu... – Algo interrompeu o meu discurso que estava ficando longo demais. Especificamente, os lábios de Renesmee.

Seus lábios doces se mexeram timidamente e comecei a reagir, tomando o controle da situação. O beijo que começou lento logo começou a ficar intenso, quando já não era mais capaz de segurar, nós nos separamos para respirar.

\- Alec, eu nunca imaginei que isso aconteceria, eu pensei que você não ligava pra mim. Quando começou o Ensino Médio você se afastou, pensei que isso nunca fosse acontecer. E sobre o Romântico Anônimo, todas as vezes eu guardo os buquês em um vaso no meu quarto, toda vez eu espero uma data especial chegar o meu buquê. Eu amo você. – Abriu um sorriso radiante.

\- Olhe o lado bom, agora eu posso entregar elas pessoalmente. Inclusive, eu tenho um dentro do meu carro nesse instante, mas o cartão está aqui. – Puxo o cartão do meu bolso e entrego para ela que abre ansiosamente e ri.

\- É claro que quero namorar com você, Romântico, não, Anônimo. – Ela pula em meu colo e nos abraçamos nos movimentando ao som que saía pela porta do ginásio.

Agora não sou mais o Romântico Anônimo, mas prefiro ser namorado de Renesmee Cullen, **mesmo que seu pai saiba manusear uma faca.**

 *****

 _Oi, como vão? :3_

 _Aqui uma one que já está no Nyah, mas agora também no FF. \o/_

 _Ela tem um bônus :3 Quem quer?_

 _Eu quero. Kkkkkk_

 _Não sei quando vai sair o bônus, mas ele sai._

 _Eu administro um grupo de fics para autoras e leitoras no WhatsApp, se quiser entrar deixa o número._

 _Diga na caixinha aí embaixo o que achou. :3_

 _Bjs_


	2. Bônus I - Dia Intenso

**_POV Alec Volturi_**

O barulho irritante continua apitando ao meu lado, desisto de ficar mais um pouco embaixo da coberta e desligo o despertador.

Hoje é domingo, o primeiro como namorado de Ness, e fui convidado / intimidado a almoçar com os Cullen. Papai também foi chamado, mas ele disse que marcou de sair com uma velha amiga. Eu sei onde vai acabar.

Depois de tomar banho eu vou para uma cozinha tomar café e vejo papai lendo um jornal, o café em frente estava no mercado.

\- Até que enfim, Margarida, estou esperando por momentos para tomar café.

\- Por que, pai? Você não é disso.

\- Filho, você vai conhecer seu sogro que trabalha com facas, essa pode ser a nossa última terapia juntos. - Bateu em meus ombros solidário.

\- Para com isso, pai.

\- Temos que encarar a realidade. - Apenas rolei os olhos e tomamos nosso café. - Que horas você vai?

\- Umas onze horas, quando o senhor vai pro seu encontro?

\- Não é um encontro, vou apenas me encontrar com uma velha amiga. - Resmungou mexendo seu copo.

\- Desembucha.

\- O quê?

\- Quem é ela?

\- Já falei, uma velha amiga.

\- Você está meio esquisito, diz logo, eu conheço o senhor.

\- Reirri. - Sussurrou tão baixo que é o que eu escutei.

\- O quê?

\- Heidi, ela voltou de Florença e eu convidou para almoçar com ela, satisfeito?

\- Agora sim, mas por que não me falou logo?

\- Você lembra do desastre no baile, quase não aceito. Mas decid ir. - Bufei rolando os olhos.

\- Vá, quem sabe não é algo a contar.

\- Sim, sim. Eu te amo, filho. Sei que sentiu falta de uma mãe desde que a Sulpícia se foi, mas eu não era possível colocar outra mulher no lugar dela.

\- Tudo bem, você deu seu melhor como pai, eu amo você. Olha onde estou, indo para NYU.

\- E para a casa de uma cara que usa facas, não se esqueça.

Rolo os olhos, ele é uma pessoa extremamente apoiadora.

(...)

Estaciono o carro em frente à casa dos Cullen e respiro fundo e começo a repetir o meu mantra. Ele não vai usar como facas em mim, ele não vai usar como facas em mim.

Coragem, Volturi. Você é um homem ou um rato?

Balanço a cabeça pra mim mesmo, saio do carro e aperto a uma casa da casa, que é muito bela em seus dois andares.

A porta é aberta por um pequeno ser loiro * de olhos castanhos avaliativos, que vira a cabeça pro lado me olhando confuso.

\- Quem é você? - Perguntou logo de cara me encarando mortalmente.

\- Eu sou Alec, o ...

\- Ah, o namorado da Renesmee. Eu estou de olho em você, cara. Se você ao menos imaginar machucar ela, quando você está sem quarto, eu vou estar lá. Quando você está no carro, eu vou estar lá. Estão na sala, eu vou estar lá. Quando você está em banheiro, também é estarei lá.

\- Lorenzo! - Renesmee chegou indignada olhando o pequeno garoto que fez um gesto de "estou de olho em você" pra mim e entrou. - Desculpe pelo Lorenzo. Ele está com ciúmes.

\- Tudo bem, fiquei em choque ao saber da existência dele, conhecendo ele é emocionante. - Brinquei e ela rolou os olhos me dando um selinho. - Senti sua falta.

\- Eu também.

Ouvir um pigarro atrás dela e um homem e uma mulher com um olhar, o que só tem como ser pais dela, como as coisas que você conhece. Cullen são imensas, assim como algumas de Lorenzo com uma senhora Cullen.

\- Prazer, senhor e senhora Cullen, eu sou Alec Volturi. - Me apressei em me apresentar estendendo a mão eo senhor Cullen a pegou.

\- Prazer em te conhecer, rapaz. Quais como suas intenções com a minha filha?

\- Pai!

\- Como melhores possíveis, senhor Cullen.

\- Veremos, Volturi. Eu sou cozinheiro, sei muito bem, use uma faca, e faça o pequeno almoço especialmente para você. - Foi impressa minha ou o "especialmente" saiu bem sarcástico?

\- Obrigado senhor Cullen. Bela casa.

\- Obrigada, querido. Minha sogra e eu que planejamos ela. - A senhora Cullen se pronuncia por primeira vez, animada com o elogio.

\- Ficou realmente bonita, senhora Cullen.

\- Nada disso, nem sou tão velha. Pode me chamar de Bella. Vamos entrar.

\- Tudo bem, Bella. - Ela apenas piscou se acomodando sem sofá e fez um gesto para que eu enviou nenhum outro. O senhor Cullen e Renesmee também enviou.

A sala era bem ampla, com janelas de vidro e cortinas sem tom de bege. Dois sofás e uma poltrona que ficam em frente a uma televisão de plasma.

\- Eu tenho uma pergunta simples, Volturi. Tempo Homem de Ferro ou Tempo Capitão América? - Renesmee revirou os olhos escondendo ou rosto em suas mãos enquanto eu estava confuso.

\- O quê?

\- Você não assistiu o filme?

\- Hum, er, claro. Apesar de muito mais do que o Homem de Ferro, talvez seja um pouco de inveja por ele ser um gênio da tecnologia, mas, definitivamente, Time Homem de Ferro.

\- Gostei de você, prometo não colocar veneno na sua comida hoje. Ganhou o direito de me chamar de Edward.

\- Céus, Edward. Você é absurdo, querido. - Bella falou divertida.

\- Ei, Volturi, você ainda está aqui. Papai, por que a Renesmee pode namorar e eu não? - Lorenzo reapareceu na sala cruzando os braços, igual que Edward estava mais cedo.

\- Querido, apenas daqui alguns anos, dez anos não é uma vez. - Lorenzo fez uma cara emburrada e enviou ao lado da mãe.

\- Nem dezessete, Bella. - Edward deu uma tossida tentando disfarçar a frase.

\- Pai, para com isso. O que você fez para o almoço? - Ness perguntou tentando mudar de assunto.

Eu não estava incomodado, meu pai pode ser pior do que Edward quando quer.

\- Eu fiz a minha especialidade, lasanha. Espero que goste, Alec. - Ele deu um sorrisinho presunçoso.

\- Claro, Edward, eu gosto de lasanha.

\- Que bom. Vamos. - Exclamar animado por um cômodo do lado direito e todos os seguimos.

Chegamos à cozinha, onde uma mesa de seis lugares. Edward enviou na cabeceira com Bella em seu lado direito e Lorenzo ao lado dela. Renesmee não enviou nenhum lado esquerdo de Edward e me sentei ao seu lado, de frente para Lorenzo. Logo começamos a nos servir da laanha de frango, e devo admitir, o cara cozinha muito bem.

\- Então, Alec. Você vai fazer o quê da vida?

Bom, Edward. Eu pretendo fazer odontologia na New York University.

\- Um médico, hein? E pretende voltar para Seattle?

\- Sim, semper me interessei pela profissão, odontologia é minha paixão. E quanto mais voltar a Seattle, acredito que sim, não quero deixar meu pai só.

\- Foi muita coincidência que Renesmee também foi escolhida na mesma faculdade, o destino é maravilhoso. - Bella parece realmente empolgada com isso.

\- E uma outra grande coincidência é ela fazer engenharia, papai aprovou isso.

\- Aro é uma figura. Eu não queria ir muito longe, achei que Nova York era uma boa pedida, semper quis conhecê-la, por que não morar por algum tempo?

\- Só não quero que você fique por lá, Lorenzo logo sairá de casa, deixão seus velhos pais de lado e irão viver a vida de vocês.

\- Claro que não vou deixa os papai, eu sou o segundo homem da casa. Tenho que estar por perto de vocês. - Lorenzo falou apontando seu garfo para os dois e Bella bagunçou seus cabelos dando um beijo em sua testa.

\- Pai, para de ser dramático, uma gente semper vai estar aqui por vocês, e sei muito bem que você não está em condições de entrar quando estiver em condições.

\- Não mesmo. - Bella deu um sorriso safado pra Edward que retribuiu.

Tudo bem, meus sogros são importantes, e aquilo não é importante, e pela cara de nojo de Renesmee, ela estava pensando na mesma coisa. Mas este é um problema, mas não é um problema. Nem tudo está perdido.

(...)

O nosso almoço foi tranquilo, Edward aparentemente gosta de um pouco de mim, o que considero uma conquista, ele falou que eu e papai poderíamos não apareça Twilight ** qualquer diaes para conhecer. Lorenzo parece-me suportar, até conversas sobre histórias em quadrinhos. Bella também parece gostar de mim, eu chamo para visitar-mais mais.

Depois de algum tempo, eu estou de acordo com a série de tempo e qualidade de vida, em vez de ter que ir pra faculdade e sofrer todas as dificuldades que só pode oferecer. Depois quem sabe uma gente, siga a nossa vida, casar, e tudo o que é direito, seria muito cedo para imaginar uma pequena garotinha igual ela?

\- O que você tanto pensa? Está tão calado.

\- Apenas estou pensando no futuro.

\- Espero que eu sou novo.

\- Com certeza, e seu nome e senhora Volturi. - Ela riu corando um pouco, ficando adoravelmente fofa.

\- Você é muito bobo.

\- É uma paz, você me faz ficar assim, Ness. - Tiro uma mão rápida do volante para entrelaçar nossas mãos.

\- Eu também fico assim, senhor Volturi.

\- Que bom, senhorita Cullen. - Solto sua mão para manobrar o carro para uma garagem de casa.

O carro de papai está em seu lugar, então o encontro dele já terminou. Saímos do carro e novamente entrelaçamos nossas mãos.

\- Você é quem encontrou uma pessoa que é o velho Volturi.

\- Estou ansiosa para ser apresentado oficialmente como namorada.

Ao abrir um porta vejo a cena que nunca imaginei ver. Eu fui traumatizado de milhares de formas possíveis com essa imagem. Papai está apenas de cueca, em cima de uma mulher que está apenas de sutiã e calcinha, em altos níveis de amassos.

\- PAI. - Guinchei virando de costas e tampando os olhos de Renesmee que está quase engasgando de tanto rir. Ouço um baque e xingamentos vindos de trás.

\- Você não está em contato com o iCo, filho. Pode virar agora.

Quando virei estes resultados, não é apagou a imagem da minha cabeça.

\- E você não é o usuário que mais gosta de um sofá. Nunca. - Como meu pai pôde fazer isso comigo? Renesmee pigarra chamando a atenção para si.

\- Olá senhor Volturi, eu sou Renesmee Cullen. Prazer em conhecê-lo.

\- Hum, prazer, posso me chamar de Aro. E essa é Heidi, hum, uma amiga. Esse é meu filho Alec e minha nora, Renesmee. Como ela disse.

\- Prazer, bem, eu tenho um, er, compromisso agora. Até mais. - Heidi parece realmente muito envergonhada de ter sido pega nessa situação, não mais que eu, que flagrei esse momento íntimo, eca.

\- Deixa que eu te levo. - Papai se adiantou pegando como chaves do seu carro.

\- Não precisa.

\- Precisa sim. Já volto, Alec.

\- Tá, tchau Heidi.

\- Tchau.

Então eles se são rápido.

\- Bem, eu conheci o velho Volturi em plena ação, não? - Perguntou divertida e rolei os olhos e me sentei sem um sofá em oposição à equipe, nem ferrando que eu sou enviado de novo.

\- Estou traumatizado pelo resto da minha vida!

\- Pelo resto da vida, você disse? - Ela perguntou próxima. - Talvez eu deva tentar reverter isso.

\- E como você pretende fazer isso? - Mal terminado de falar e ela me atacou, literalmente. Mãos e bocas trabalhando ansiosas.

Talvez eu não fique traumatizado pela vida toda, afinal.

(...)

Eu e Renesmee ficamos até dez horas assistindo Lúcifer, Renesmee ficou com medo de ser terror, mas quando começou o primeiro episódio na época em que era uma coisa comédia e ela gostou. O que eu não gostei foi dela ficar o tempo todo babando no ator, ele nem é estas coisas todas.

Edward apareceu em minha porta com Lorenzo, que é o que você está procurando por perto e vieram pegá-la. Papai chegou e foi para o seu quarto um pouco antes, decido falar com ele sobre mais cedo, agora que estamos só nós dois.

\- Toc, toc. - Abro a porta e o vejo sentado, encostado na cabeceira da cama.

\- Quem é? - Ele continua a brincadeira.

\- Seu filho traumatizado.

\- Você não vai esquecer disso, não é?

\- Espero que sim. - Faço uma cara de nojo e ele ri.

\- Senta aqui. - Bateu no seu lado e me joguei lá. - Aquilo foi só ...

\- Pai, você sabe que eu estou com você, sim? Eu não me importo tanto, apenas com a sua imagem de cueca na minha mente, é triste ver essa imagem. - Brinco batendo em sua costa e nós rimos. - Mas se você quiser Heidi, eu não vou me opor, você já está velho, tem que amarrar o seu logotipo burro.

\- Acho que ser incentivador faz parte do sangue Volturi, e eu ainda dou um bom caldo. - Ele brincou dando tapa em minha testa. - Nós apenas nos deixamos levar pelo calor do momento, marcamos de nos rever na sexta-feira. Estamos apenas nos reconhecendo.

\- Sei, mas qualquer coisa eu estou aqui pra apo. - Me sento na cama, eu encostando na cabeceira também. - Independentemente da decisão, não gosto muito da ideia de deixar-lo sozinho aqui.

\- Ora, rapaz. Eu tenho uma lista de séries que eu passarei uns vinte anos para assistir, e eu semper posso aparecer sem restaurante para Cullen para puxar conversa e esconder como facas.

\- Claro, é um bom plano. Mas agora é uma hora que digo que não quer mais me matar?

\- Como conseguiu esse feito? Preciso de meses para o velho Caius me deixar ficar perto da Sulpícia.

\- Eu só disse que sou Time Homem de Ferro.

\- Que ultraje, todos sabem que o Time Capitão América é muito melhor.

\- Nos seus sonhos, velho.

\- Não deves discutir sobre isso. - Falou ajeitando uma gola da camisa imaginária para dar uma olhada e eu rolei os olhos. - Mas me fale de Renesmee, é sério mesmo, hein?

\- Claro que sim, seríssimo.

\- Ela é a garota das tulipas?

\- Sim, nunca achei que ela gostasse de mim.

\- Alec, você é meu filho, como mulheres estendem connect para nós.

\- Claro, seu poder hoje na sala. - Zombei dele e acabamos rindo.

Não sei se ele e Heidi va dar certo, nem se a faculdade vai ser uma coisa muito difícil, não sei se Edward ainda vai estar gostando de mim amanhã.

 ** _Mas uma coisa mais nova, eu semper amarei Renesmee, mesmo agindo por um stalker *** durante algum tempo._**

 ** _* Loiro por causa do tio Carlisle. Hehe_**

 ** _** O restaurante do Edward, sua fic é Por Seu Amor, procurem no meu perfil._**

 ** _*** Apelido da Lola Royal. Kkkk_**

Eu esqueci daqui completamente. Kkkkkk. Lembrei porque recebi um comentário, muito obrigada. Haha. Aqui está um novo capítulo, em breve trago o outro. Bjs


	3. Bônus II - Acampamento de Homens

_**POV Alec Volturi**_

 _Vinte anos depois_

— Eu disse nada de doces, Seth.

— Mas doutor Volturi, eles estavam me chamando! – Meu pequeno paciente de 7 anos exclamou, indignado.

— Pois os ignore quando chamar novamente, sabe que não pode exagerar por causa que em excesso pode dar cáries se não escovar direito. Pode ir agora, sua mãe está lá fora.

— Sim, doutor Volturi, e eu não ganho nenhuma figurinha?

— Pega aqui uma do Homem-Aranha pra você. – Remexi no meu pote de figurinhas para os meninos, achando uma bem legal.

— Valeu. – Pegou da minha mão e saiu correndo pela porta.

Apenas balancei a cabeça lembrando de Lenon, com certeza ele deve querer meu pescoço constantemente por causa dos doces que eu proíbo. Só espero que Alessa seja menos "formiga". Arrumo minhas coisas indo para casa, Seth era meu último paciente.

Dou um aceno para Gianna, a minha secretária, e corro para o estacionamento. Hoje é véspera do meu aniversário, amanhã eu resolvi me dar o dia de folga.

Eu alugo uma das salas do Grimmald's, um prédio de dez andares que é alugado para médicos.

Faculdade, formatura, trabalho, filhos, tudo passou em um flash. Com muito esforço nós terminamos a faculdade, como eu imaginei, não tínhamos tempo para quase nada, mas demos um jeito e nos formamos com honras e continuamos juntos. No segundo semestre nós começamos a morar juntos, Edward desaprovou a ideia, mas não pôde fazer nada.

Quando terminamos a faculdade nós dois voltamos para Seattle, papai já estava morando junto com Heidi – que depois que o constrangimento passou, se mostrou uma pessoa muito legal – em nossa casa. Como ele trabalha em uma construtora, consegui achar um apartamento bem rápido.

Um ano depois, Renesmee e eu nos casamos na praia de Hamptons, eu nunca fiquei tão nervoso como naquele dia, esperar ela me deixou bem ansioso. E ela estava linda em seu vestido branco soltinho, e seus cabelos balançando com o vento.

Seis anos depois veio ao mundo, Lenon, um pequeno bebê gorducho de cabelos acobreados e olhos azuis que teve o meu coração desde o primeiro momento, hoje com seus nove anos ele é muito mimado pelos avôs babões, que tentam a todo custo fazer ele decidir entre o Time Homem de Ferro e o Time Capitão América, mas na verdade o herói favorito dele é o Thor, então nós nos divertimos muito pelas tentativas de Edward e Aro para conquistá-lo.

Há nove meses veio Alessa, papai diz que ela é eu de saias, ela tem os mesmos cabelos e olhos, além de várias outras características, mas o gênio é todo de Renesmee. Edward disse que tem pena de mim por ter duas Renesmee em casa, mas amo minhas meninas, mesmo às vezes elas sendo difíceis. Tipo, bastante.

Ao chegar em frente ao prédio eu buzino para Alistair, o porteiro. Ele abre o portão, liberando minha entrada. Depois de estacionar sigo para o elevador, onde encontro Nem, ele e a esposa moram quatro andares abaixo do nosso.

— E aí, Alec. Quando rola aquela bolinha?

— Cara, eu nem sei. Pode ser no próximo sábado?

— Claro, os hormônios da Amanda estão uma loucura, mas posso abrir uma brechinha pra passear. Eu posso estar ficando louco, mas é fofo ver ela irritada.

— E eu não sei? Renesmee me enlouqueceu quando estava grávida, mas estava tão fofa.

— Entendo bem, até qualquer hora, tem gente me esperando em casa, se eu sobreviver nos vemos. Tchau.

— Tchau. – Ri das loucuras dele enquanto ele vai para seu apartamento.

O elevador logo para em meu andar.

Ao abrir a porta vejo Lenon e Lorenzo jogando Banco Imobiliário.

— Boa noite.

— E aí, Alec? – Lorenzo perguntou, em seguida prestando a atenção no jogo.

— Tá bom, e como está a Lola?

— Ela tá bem atarefada com o livro dela, até me expulsou de casa porque ela disse que eu faço muito barulho. – Bufou, parecendo indignado. – Ah, papai e Aro disseram que vem aqui para jantar. – Avisa se virando para mim, enquanto Lenon compra a última construção, ganhando o jogo.

— Oi, papai. Ganhei dele de novo. – O pequeno garoto correu até mim e o peguei no colo.

— Como foi seu dia?

— Entediante, mas o vovô prometeu aventuras. – Exclamou animadamente, enquanto ajeitava seus óculos.

— Hum, okay. Vou ver se acho as mulheres da casa. – Beijo sua bochecha e ele resmunga, reclamando. Rio e solto ele.

Pelo horário Renesmee deve estar dando comida para Ale. Ao chegar na cozinha, Renesmee estava equilibrando um livro em uma mão e uma colher na outra. Ela parecia um pouco atrapalhada, mas conseguia fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

— Então aqui é o esconderijo das duas princesas. – Falo divertido.

— Papa. – Alessa bate palmas animadamente e eu a pego no colo, enchendo seu rosto de beijos.

— Oi, amor. Esse livro é ótimo. De vez em quando algumas frases não fazem sentido, mas isso é meu péssimo italiano. – Renesmee falou rapidamente, enquanto eu me abaixava e a beijava.

— Qual o nome?

— A Colina*, tem a versão original em inglês, mas quis testar meu italiano. E aposto que sei quem é o assassino. – Falou entusiasmada.

— Vou ler depois, como foi seu dia?

— Estressante. – Bufou. – Jacob ainda está me importunando com aquele papo de querer um jantar. Mas já coloquei aquele estagiário no lugar dele.

Bufo, lembrando do garoto que vive perseguindo Renesmee.

— Eu deveria dizer para papai demiti-lo. Quem mandou eu me casar com a mulher mais gostosa do mundo?

— Para com isso. – Diz, rindo. Ela levanta, pegando Alessa de mim. – Agora vai tomar banho, nossos pais vem mais tarde. – Beijo minhas meninas e saio para tomar banho.

(...)

Logo depois que eu desci o pessoal chegou. Edward, Bella, Lola, papai e Heidi.

Lola disse que estava uma pilha de nervos com seu livro que será lançado em duas semanas e quis espairecer um pouco.

Papai e Edward trouxeram miniaturas do Homem de Ferro e Capitão América para Lenon e Ale, a última jogou os seus contra a parede animadamente.

Depois de jantar, nós nos juntamos na sala até que Edward pediu atenção.

— Então, eu e Aro estávamos conversando e pensamos em fazer um acampamento de homens.

— Por que só de homens? – Heidi perguntou, curiosa.

— Porque isso vai ser uma experiência de homens, aventura na floresta. Homens se virando para sobreviver. Ficaremos ótimos. – Papai respondeu.

— Se não fizerem como aqueles caras de O segredo de Brokeback Mountain podem ir agora.

— Bella! – Gritamos em uníssono.

— O quê? Homem bom como o Edward tá difícil, é um conjunto completo. Desde cozinhar até na cama. – Explicou fazendo pouco caso.

— Mãe, informações demais. – Renesmee fala, parecendo constrangida.

— Ainda bem que o Lenon foi dormir. – Lola comenta.

— Enfim, nós vamos amanhã. Eu, Aro, Lorenzo, Alec e Lenon. – Edward anuncia.

— O bom foi o convite. – Falo sarcasticamente, ganhando uma almofada na cara.

— Voltaremos no domingo pela parte da tarde, tenho certeza que será uma aventura. – Papai falou.

— Poderíamos chamar o Nem. – Comento, lembrando que ele é ótimo de pescaria. – Se tiver algum lago por perto teremos um pescador.

— Nem? Nem é o nome do cara? – Edward pergunta.

— Não, o nome dele é Luiz, esse apelido surgiu de algum lugar. – Lorenzo respondeu, nós três já jogamos juntos um dia desses e ficamos meio três mosqueteiros.

— Okay, chamem o Luiz. Quanto mais homens, melhor. – Papai falou.

Eu só tenho muito medo dessa viagem. Muito mesmo.

(...)

Logo às sete da manhã nós nos arrumamos pra sair. Belo aniversário, esse. Pegamos o carro de sete lugares do papai, que disse que comprou especialmente pra sair com todos os seus netos, os de agora e os que virão. Renesmee e eu passamos horas rindo de sua fala. Fechamos a fábrica há tempos.

Luiz aceitou nos acompanhar no acampamento. Claro, depois de eu implorar um pouco.

Pegamos a estrada em direção à um lugar ao norte que é perfeito para acampar. Pouco mais de quatro horas nós chegamos aos campos ensolarados onde uns metros depois tinha um rio.

— Ah, a natureza, ar puro. Vamos ter um pouco de paz. – Edward fala, descendo do carro, respirando fundo e colocando as mãos na cintura, na típica cena de filme.

— Hora de montar a barraca, senhor Natureza. - Zombo, pegando a caixa no porta malas, enquanto os outros saíam e vasculhavam o local.

— Eu monto. – Lenon pediu, com os braços pra cima.

— Nada disso, isso é trabalho para um cara experiente. – Papai fala, dando um tapinha nas costas dele.

Eu lhe dou a caixa e ele se encaminha para um lugar plano. 10 minutos depois temos quatro pedaços de madeira enfiados na terra e um embolorado de lona e cordas.

— Por que diabos não compramos aquela que é só encaixar os diachos dos ferros? – Papai reclamava, enquanto tentava achar cada parte da lona, ignorando Lenon que tentava ajudar.

— Lorenzo, vamos procurar lenha. Quer vir, Luiz? - Pergunto, para começarmos logo a fazer o fogo.

— Vamos. – Luiz respondeu, então nós três seguimos para a floresta que tinha ali.

Edward disse que aventureiros de verdade não levam pedaços de madeira ou carvão para um acampamento, e sim, saem procurando pela mata. Claro que papai concordou com a ideia maluca.

Saímos catando algumas cenouras de madeira até que Lorenzo para.

— Hey, olha aquilo. – Lorenzo apontou para a casa de abelhas pendurada em uma árvore.

— Wow, vamos dar a volta. – Luiz fala, indo para o lado.

— Dar a volta? Vamos derrubar.

— Lorenzo, eu não acho uma boa. - Falo, enquanto passo a mão livre pelos cabelos, nervosamente.

— Sim, elas vão voar atrás de nós. – Luiz concorda.

— Bah, vocês são uns maricas. Isso só acontece naqueles desenhos. – Fala provocantemente, balançando uma pedra na mão.

Aconteceu rápido demais. Lorenzo jogou a pedra na colmeia, dela saíram muitas, mas muitas abelhas mesmo.

— Corre, cambada! - Grito, lançando as madeiras para trás e correndo para o caminho que viemos, com Lorenzo e Luiz logo atrás.

Uma coisa que aprendi em anos e anos de experiência assistindo desenho é, se me jogar em um rio elas vão embora. Algumas abelhas ainda conseguiram me picar, ao chegar no rio eu me joguei com tudo. Senti alguns movimentos ao meu redor. Prendi a respiração o máximo que deu, então voltei à superfície, respirando com dificuldade, pelo menos as abelhas tinham ido embora. Logo os meninos emergem de volta à superfície.

— Tá vendo, Lorenzo? Eu te falei! – Grito e o afundo de novo no rio.

Logo eu o solto e ele volta.

— Tá, eu sei, foi um erro. – Responde, ofegante.

Então foi a vez de Luiz afundar ele por alguns segundos.

Como não ficamos totalmente ilesos, logo saímos da água para passar a pomada.

— Vocês foram incríveis, venceriam o Bolt, fácil. – Edward riu, enquanto tirava o que precisaria pra cozinhar de dentro de um isopor.

— Há, seu filho que é encrenqueiro. – Resmungo, pegando toalhas para nós e indo para a direita, onde há banheiros químicos.

— Eu sei, cuidado com os seus filhos. – Responde, enquanto tira uma panela elétrica de uma bolsa.

— Não me diz que fomos picados à toa. Você disse que é um acampamento sem tecnologias! – Lorenzo exclama, indignado. – E onde você vai ligar isso? – Pergunta, intrigado.

— Bem, essa panela é essencial para qualquer situação. E é um novo tipo que funciona com luz solar. Foi um projeto de tecnologia que me custou caro, mas valeu a pena. – Edward respondeu, quase poderia vê-lo acariciando a panela.

— Okay, então. – Falo e vou para o banheiro, preciso de uma ducha, urgente.

(...)

Depois de tomarmos banho, nós passamos pomadas para mordidas de insetos. Eu contei oito picadas espalhadas pelo meu corpo.

Edward fez um risoto de camarão e sentamos em alguns banquinhos portáteis. As nossas três barracas estavam lindamente montadas por Lenon, o que deixou o ego do avô no chão.

— Garoto, como você faz isso?

— Isso são resultados de um bom escoteiro de verão. – Respondeu com orgulho.

Para não perder o espírito de acampamento, voltamos à floresta e aí sim pegamos os gravetos e guardamos ao lado da minha barraca.

Durante a tarde decidimos explorar o território. Ele é quase como um parque, com mato e árvores para todo lado, onde na beira há o rio e alguns banheiros químicos. Durante todo o terreno há uma grande variedade de animais e algumas barracas com guardas para alguma emergência.

Andamos horas e horas pelas matas. Vimos algumas espécies de macacos e uma grande diversidade de pássaros bonitos.

Lorenzo tirou foto de alguns, dizendo que poderia precisar deles para alguma coisa na empresa de marketing onde trabalha. Em algum momento nós começamos uma pescaria esportiva, onde Luiz com certeza foi quem pegou mais peixes.

Chegamos onde montamos acampamento bem no momento do pôr do sol. Então pegamos nossos banquinhos e sentamos para ver o belo espetáculo que é a natureza.

— Bem, isso não foi de um todo ruim. Até que foi uma boa ideia. – Comento, vendo o sol sumindo no horizonte.

— Isso é o que acontece quando Cullen e Volturi se juntam. – Papai falou, batendo na mão de Edward.

— Isso mesmo, Lenon e Alessa estão no mundo para provar isso. - Comento, divertido.

— Alexander! – Edward exclama, indignado. – Eu não preciso lembrar de como eles chegaram ao mundo.

— Papai, como nós chegamos ao mundo? – Lenon pergunta, sua atenção em nós. Engulo em seco, Luiz e Lorenzo soltam risadinhas.

— Tio Lorenzo sabe explicar melhor do que o papai, filho. – Respondo, sorrindo maldosamente, enquanto passo as mãos em seus cabelos. Lorenzo me lança um olhar mortal.

— Me conta, tio Lorenzo, por favor. – Lenon quica na cadeira.

— Bem, quando o papai e a mamãe se amam muito, eles pedem um filhinho pra cegonha. – Lorenzo explica, não muito convincente.

— Tio, cegonhas não carregam bebês. Pode me falar a verdade. – Lenon fala, com os olhos em fenda.

"Esse é o meu garoto.", rio mentalmente.

— Okay, os bebês nascem de pés de repolho, sei que é algo difícil...

— Tio Luiz, temos uma horta na escola. Nunca vi nenhum bebê nos repolhos.

— Filho, vovô Edward vai contar pra você quando completar seus onze anos. – Interfiro antes que alguém conte logo a verdade.

— O senhor promete, vovô? – Lenon se vira pro avô, que se engasga com suco.

— Er, claro. – Ele me fulmina com o olhar com o olhar e dou de ombros.

Quando o sol sumiu de vez, nós já estávamos com a fogueira acesa. Tínhamos vários saquinhos de marshmallow espalhados entre nós, que sentamos ao redor da fogueira.

— Gostaria de dizer nesse momento clichê, que não está tão ruim como pensei que seria. – Lorenzo comenta, espetando marshmallows e colocando no fogo.

— Eu também, pensei que seria uma catástrofe. – Luiz fala, enquanto ri.

— Bem, meu aniversário foi rodeado de homens, não posso dizer que foi um sonho realizado. - Falo, divertido e todos riem.

— Olha pelo lado bom, amanhã haverá um jantar de comemoração em casa. – Edward fala, com a boca cheia.

— É, alguém quer brincar de capturar a bandeira? – Pergunto.

— Vamos. – Lenon pula animado e os outros apenas acenaram, comendo seus marshmallows.

(...)

— Bem, o campo está dividido e as bandeiras em seus lugares. E os times? – Lorenzo pergunta.

— Edward e Aro escolhem. – Luiz sugeriu.

Eles ficaram de frente e tiraram ímpar/par pra ver quem começava, e Edward ganhou.

— Escolho Lorenzo.

— Alec.

— Luiz.

— Sobrou Lenon.

— O gosto de ser o último é amargo, o mundo dá voltas. – Lenon reclama.

— Vamos lá, cada um em seus cantos. Já! – Luiz fala e começamos a puxar os adversários para nosso campo. Lenon apenas dava algumas voltas tentando achar um jeito de passar.

Luiz também estava vendo algum modo de entrar no nosso campo sem ser congelado. Eu fiz muita força pra puxar Lorenzo, que também tentava me puxar. Luiz conseguiu entrar no nosso campo pelo canto e Lenon conseguiu pegar ele.

— Há, segura essa, estátua. – Zombou e entrou no time de Edward.

Lorenzo me soltou para impedir Lenon e eu entrei pela lateral. Lorenzo parou, indeciso. Então Lenon entrou na área da bandeira e voltou para o nosso campo, nos fazendo ganhar.

— Nossa, isso foi rápido. – Papai falou, jogado no chão, ofegante. Edward estava na mesma situação.

— Eu quero revanche! – Lorenzo falou, indignado.

— Pode vir quente que eu estou fervendo. Vejam o que deixaram por último. – Lenon balançou a bandeira freneticamente, nos fazendo rir.

— Em cinco minutos vamos de novo. – Edward falou, se sentando.

Bem, que venham os jogos.

(...)

Ao todo jogamos quinze partidas, nosso time ganhou dez. Papai e Edward ficaram acabados, apenas tomamos banho, jantamos e entramos em nossas respectivas barracas. Edward e papai em uma, Lenon e eu em outra, Luiz e Lorenzo na última. Iríamos ficar em barracas diferentes, mas preferimos nos distribuir em duplas para diminuir o volume do porta malas.

Estava viajando em um sonho onde eu e Renesmee passeávamos por uma praia de mãos dadas, observando o sol lá em cima e sentindo o cheiro da brisa marinha, de repente ela abriu a boca e saiu um som de esquilo. Logo ela pulou em cima de mim e começou a me morder, ainda fazendo som de esquilo. Levantei em um rompante e haviam uns quinze esquilos na nossa barraca e gritei de susto, espantando Lenon, ouvi alguns gritos das outras barracas e comecei a sair correndo com Lenon em meu encalço, um esquilo ficou pendurado em minha camisa e eu tentei o tirar desesperadamente, ele rosnou e sumiu pela floresta, como os outros.

Vi que os das outras barracas também saíam, e os caras apareceram de suas barracas, bagunçados e assustados.

— Acho que a natureza não gosta muito de nós. – Edward comenta.

— O senhor acha? – Lorenzo pergunta, sarcasticamente.

— Tenho certeza, melhor a gente começar a levantar acampamento. – Papai falou, olhando um relógio.

— Ninguém me avisou que tínhamos despertadores naturais, esse pacote de acampamento é incrível. – Lenon fala sarcasticamente, indo para a barraca e voltando com sua toalha.

— Bom dia, meus amigos. – Falo e também vou pegar a minha. Vejo os pacotinhos de chocolate de Lenon, isso que deve ter atraído os esquilos para a barraca.

Quando volto para o lado de fora o pessoal estava sentado, ainda meio desorientados.

— Nossa, como ficam sexys pela manhã. – Brinco com eles.

— O último homem que me disse isso está embaixo da terra. – Lorenzo fala.

— Quê? – Luiz pergunta, se espantando.

— Ele trabalha no esgoto. – Lorenzo explica, enquanto rimos.

Nós tomamos banho e eu ajudei a fazer o café. Assim que nós terminamos, ficamos um tempinho apenas contemplando a natureza. Começamos a levantar o acampamento, guardamos as coisas, desarmamos as barracas e tudo ficou em seu devido lugar. Hoje irei dirigir, então nós partimos com promessas de uma volta.

Sobrevivemos, mas acho que ainda temo uma possível volta.

(...)

Depois do longo caminho da viagem nós chegamos na casa de Edward, nem tiramos nada do carro, só nossos próprios corpos mortos.

— Oi, como foi o acampamento, rapazes? – Bella nos cumprimentou, vindo da cozinha e beijando Edward.

— Nunca mais eu chego perto de mato. – Lorenzo resmungou, se jogando no sofá mais próximo, nós imitamos seu gesto.

— Vovó! – Lenon se joga em cima da avó, que aperta suas bochechas.

— Oi, querido. Que bom que o acampamento foi bom. – Ela dá uma risadinha. – Estamos na cozinha, e Renesmee tem novidades.

— Há, você fala como se ela fosse dizer que nós vamos ter mais filhos. – Dou uma risada e ela me dá um olhar estranho e entra na cozinha, com Lenon em seu encalço.

Isso não pode ser possível.

— Só eu percebi isso? – Edward pergunta, confuso. Negamos, mas logo nos aconchegamos melhor nos sofás.

Logo duas meninas apareceram correndo, parando ao nos ver. Uma tem o cabelo e os olhos na cor castanho claro, a outra com cabelos e olhos castanho escuro, o estilo do cabelo e o tamanho são iguais, parecem ter uns cinco anos.

— Quem são vocês? – Papai perguntou gentilmente e elas se olharam, corando um pouco, saindo correndo para a cozinha.

— Não são parentes de vocês? – Luiz perguntou, meio perdido.

— Não conheço. Vou perguntar. – Falo e me levanto, juro que ouvi um osso estalar.

— Isso é velhice, filho. – Papai fala divertido, apenas o ignoro.

Chegando na cozinha as meninas estão sentadas em banquinhos perto do balcão, ao lado de Lenon e Amanda.

Renesmee e Heidi tomam conta das panelas, enquanto Lola e Bella cortavam legumes e escutavam Lenon contar animadamente sobre o acampamento. Elas estavam morrendo de rir.

— Bom saber que estão gostando, vocês partiram meu coração. - Comento, divertido.

— Alec! – Renesmee exclama alegre, enquanto corre e me beija. Escutamos soar alguns "Eca's" pela cozinha.

Rio e nos separamos, lanço um olhar confuso para as meninas e Renesmee percebe.

— Alec, vamos até a biblioteca. Podem assumir meu lugar? – Pergunta pras meninas na cozinha e elas acenam. Amanda revira os olhos e fala:

— Eu não, vocês não deixam eu chegar perto das panelas. Estou grávida de gêmeos, não doente.

Rio de sua fala e isso parece irritá-la mais, então puxo Nessie para a biblioteca. Na sala os homens me lançam olhares confusos e apenas dou de ombros.

Ao entrarmos, Renesmee tranca a porta e suspira.

— Você está confuso, sim? – Pergunta, me abraçando. Passo meus braços em sua volta.

— Sim, quem são elas?

— Elas são Anne e Anny, as encontramos em um banco no shopping ontem, elas estavam com mochilas nas costas esperando a mãe delas. Na mochila tinham duas mudas de roupas para cada e uma carta da mãe dizendo que elas a fazem lembrar de um passado que não quer, e também que não pode mais. Como um ser humano pode fazer isso? – Perguntou extremante triste, enquanto eu passava a mão por suas bochechas que escorriam lágrimas, assim como nas minhas. A dor de duas criancinhas abandonadas me atingiram em cheio. – Elas estavam convictas de que a mãe estava voltando, ninguém tinha reparado nelas, eu me sentei com elas e esperei, quando eu vi que não apareceu ninguém eu resolvi procurar nas mochilas delas e achei a carta. Fomos olhar as filmagens da câmera de segurança e a mulher que deixou elas usava capuz, não foi possível identificá-la. Amanhã vamos levá-las na delegacia, eu as trouxe porque eu estava te esperando pra te pedir uma coisa.

— Eu imagino o que seja. – Respondo e minha voz sai rouca pelo choro. – Você as quer? – Pergunto e ela assente.

— Elas não iam à escola, pelo o que disseram ficavam em casa para limpar tudo. Elas disseram que a mãe aparecia cheia de garrafas em casa e se trancava no quarto. Que tipo de mãe é essa? – Pergunta, me abraçando mais forte.

— Você quer as duas? – Pergunto apenas para confirmar.

— Claro! Que pergunta, elas são gêmeas, sempre estiveram lá uma pela outra, não posso fazer a maldade de separá-las. A ideia delas ficarem sozinhas em um orfanato me destrói de mil formas diferentes. Por mais que tenhamos dois, não posso fazer isso.

— Bem, acho que precisaremos abrir uma creche apenas para nossa família, nesse caso. - Brinco, para tirar um pouco a tensão da conversa. A mulher que teve elas não deve ter um coração, se eu pudesse procurar ela, eu o faria, iria até o inferno apenas pra colocá-la em uma cela.

— Elas são uns amores. O processo vai ser cansativo, Heidi estava me contando, mas não quero deixá-las sozinha.

— Okay, agora eu quero conhecê-las. E como você conseguiu trazê-las?

— Eu tenho meus meios. - Piscou, divertida. Acho que isso quer dizer que houve imploração. – Considere isso o meu presente de aniversário.

— Ah, eu pensei que me daria outra coisa. – Falo, parecendo chateado, puxando-a para mais perto e a beijando, ela riu um pouco.

— Eu posso dar um jeito. – Sussurra perto de mim. A agarro novamente e somos interrompidos por batidas na porta.

— Hey, casal. Tem crianças procurando vocês, então se não for pedir demais, parem de fabricar o quinto. – Lola fala do outro lado da porta.

— Tá, vai fazer o seu e me deixa. – Renesmee responde.

Saímos do escritório e ao passar pela sala, chamamos as meninas para o jardim que mamãe tem nos fundos da casa.

— Então, meninas. Esse é o tio Alec que eu falei pra vocês. – Renesmee fala e eu me abaixo ficando da mesma altura delas.

— Fico imensamente feliz em conhecer essas belas donzelas. É um prazer. – Falo charmosamente, enquanto beijo as mãos delas. – Quem é quem?

— Eu sou Anny. – A menina de olhos castanho escuro responde.

— E eu sou a Anne. – A de olhos castanho claro fala.

— Bem, vocês querem ficar com a tia Ness e o tio Alec? - Pergunto, Renesmee me falou que já havia explicado boa parte do que aconteceu, mas não quis criar esperanças nelas. Mesmo que tivesse certeza que eu ia querer adotá-las também.

Elas se olharam e parecia que estavam tendo uma conversa mental, até que assentiram uma para a outra e se viraram para nós.

— Queremos! – Responderam em uníssono e pularam em cima de mim, me desequilibrei e caímos no chão. Renesmee se ajoelhou ao nosso lado e nós a atacamos também, ficamos planejando o que faríamos e decidimos falar para os outros.

Ao chegar na sala, me deparo com uma cena intrigante. Papai tocava um violão e Edward cantava Living La Vida Loca e as crianças dançavam. Todos os outros estavam sentados nos sofás.

— O que vocês acham de Creche Cullen Volturi Salles** Royal***? – Pergunto divertido, os homens pareciam informados das gêmeas a acenaram positivamente.

— Eu acho uma boa. – Luiz fala, enquanto ri.

— Eu vou ser o professor, tenho muito conhecimento para partilhar. – Lorenzo se pronuncia.

— Há, o conhecimento de quanto é um mais um e nada mais. – Lola zomba, dando um selinho nele, que rola os olhos.

— Quero ver quando vierem os filhos de vocês. Precisamos comprar uma mansão, Bella, para sempre reunir nossos netos. – Edward falou.

— Ainda vai demorar um pouco, temos algumas coisas pra fazer antes de pensarmos em filhos. – Lola responde.

— Ah, falando nisso, Alec é o mais ferrado. – Amanda comenta. – Tem três meninas para vigiar.

Claro que a ação seguinte foi todos rirem, eles me amam, chega a ser assombroso.

— Sabe que te apoiaremos, cara. – Luiz se levantou e batemos um high-five. – Ah, eu e Amanda decidimos o nome dos gêmeos.

— Fala logo, estou morta de curiosa. – Bella fala, praticamente saltitando.

— Bem, serão Calleb e Michelle. Depois de pensarmos bastante decidimos escolher esses. – Anuncia.

— Eu acho que ficaria melhor se o menino tivesse o meu nome, mas tudo bem. – Edward fala, nos fazendo rir.

— Não sei vocês, mas estou morrendo de fome, esse almoço de aniversário sai ou não? – Papai pergunta.

— Está pronto. Estávamos só esperando o aniversariante, quero que vejam o bolo! – Bella corre para a cozinha e a última parte de me dá medo.

 **Mas essa é a nossa família, uma bem grande, por sinal. Luiz e Amanda simplesmente já fazem parte da nossa árvore familiar, assim como Anny e Anne. Somos unidos e nos amamos, lutamos um pelos outros e sempre será assim. Mesmo que a gente precise de uns vinte papéis quarenta quilos para desenhar nossa árvore biológica.**

Obrigada a todos que comentaram, vocês moram no meu coração. Haha. Bjs


End file.
